


Just Go

by yorit1



Series: evan week [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “Please kiss me.” + angst
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship
Series: evan week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Just Go

Evan was ready to go out to the latest call. Major roadside collision. All hands on deck. This was what they were there for to save lives.  
When they got there, there was a pile-up of cars. There were at least eight cars in the collision. So many people were trapped in the vehicle. There was also some that the electric were starting and they needed to get people out of there before the cars caught on fire. Evan grabbed his tools and went with Eddie to rescue people from one of the vehicles. It was an elderly couple, And the wife was stuck. The husband was holding her hand and refusing to leave her. Evan wished he had a love like that where he had someone who would stay with him in those scary moments. Evan and Eddie were working on opening the door with the saw to get the wife out of the car. They promised her husband that they would get her out, and the paramedics checked him over to make sure he was okay.  
They were working on getting the wife out, and she was still conscience. She was asking about her husband, and they said paramedics were just checking him. Evan and Eddie were able to get it and saw that a spark was starting in the car. They almost had her, and they were going to get her out before anything happened to the car. Fin ally, the door snapped off, and they were working on pulling her out safely. The paramedics brought over the stretcher and Evan and Eddie carefully put her on it.  
“My ring, my ring,” The woman suddenly let out hysterically. “It hasn’t been off in 50 years, my wedding ring.”  
“I’ll go get it. Eddie takes her over there, and I’ll be right back.” Evan told Eddie. Eddie did as Buck told him and with the paramedics took her to where the other rescued people were.  
Evan Went to the car to retrieve the ring. He saw it and was getting it. He could not believe that the couple had been married for 50 years. The thought of being loved by someone for that long and spending your life with someone was something Evan never thought he would have. He is about to grab the ring when he hears a loud boom and feels pain in his body.  
The car exploded and threw Evan in the air. Most of the body of the car fell on top of him. Evan’s was trapped; he could feel pain in his legs. There was a spark going, and it could light on fire on top of him. Evan did not know if he would make it out of there alive.  
“Buck!” Eddie shouted when he saw Evan’s body thrown in the air and the car land on top of him. Eddie ran to him as quickly as possible.  
“Buck,” Eddie said as he reached him. He grabbed his arm and held it in his place.  
“Eddie go this whole place could be up in flames. Leave me. I’m fine.”  
“No, I’m not leaving you. I would never leave you. Come on we can get you out. Come on buck we can get you out don’t give up. Remember when the fire truck was on top of you, you didn’t give up. We can get you out. I can help you. I’m not leaving you.” Eddie said with conviction, the whole time holding onto Evan’s hand.  
“Please kiss me, just kiss me one time before you go, just please kiss me,” Evan said with desperation in his voice.  
Eddie bent down and kissed Evan. He kissed him with all the desperation and passion and love he felt at that moment. Eddie knew it was not going to be their last kiss, and he was going to get Evan out. Evan kissed like it was his last supper like it was going to be the last time he kissed, and he conveyed it in the emotions that he showed.  
“I love you, Eddie, I love you. I never thought I would have this with anyone, but I do I have it with you. Now go. Go help others go rescue them. It is too late; it’s too late for me, please go. Please.” Evan begged and had tears in his eyes.  
“We will get you out of this buck. I know it. No man down. We try to rescue everyone, and you are someone. YOu are important to me. Christopher loves you. You are like his other dad. You are important to so many people Buck, and we aren’t giving up on you. You hear me we aren’t giving up on you.” Eddie said.  
Eddie sees Bobby come with other firefighters to come and rescue Evan. Evan Cannot see what is happening and Eddie is thankful. He would not like it if the fire captain in an ongoing emergency was rescuing him instead of rescuing other people who needed help. The thing was Evan was a person, and he needed help. They did not pick and choose who they saved they had to try and save everyone, and that included their own.  
Eddie was holding Evan’s hand the whole time. It looked like Evan was about to lose consciousness and Eddie could not have that.  
“Stay with my buck, come on stay with me. In a few minutes, we will have you out of here, and it will all be okay, please just stay with me now. Look at me. Look at me, please.” Eddie begged.  
Evan looked at Eddie and felt safe and loved. If this was the end at least, he knew that he was loved. Evan always thought he was the annoying little brother that tagged around. But maybe he was wanted and loved. Evan knew that at least Eddie loved him and that made him feel special. Perhaps he did have what that elderly couple had that love that would stay with them when they were in danger.  
While they were looking at each other, Bobby and the others were working hard on the car. When they finally heard the car give and Evan felt the pressure release from him. Evan was pulled out immediately and put on a stretcher to assess the damage. They all rolled out and made sure to diffuse the car so it would not blow.  
“Buck see we made it out. You are out. We would never abandon you.” Eddie said and kissed Evan’s hand.  
“Thank you for not giving up on me. How is the couple that we rescued?”  
“They both are okay. No long term damage. You are a hero Evan.”  
“Give her this from me a ring I got it before the car exploded. It should stay on her finger forever.”  
Eddie traced Evan’s hand and outlined where a wedding ring would go on his ring finger before he took the wedding band to hand to the older woman.  
“I love you, Buck,” Eddie said and kissed Evan. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, and don’t argue with me I’m not going anywhere.”  
Evan decided there was no point in arguing with Eddie he had to keep his energy up, he was tired and knew that Eddie would never leave him. Maybe in 50 years he and Eddie will be that couple the one he just saved. That thought kept Evan occupied while the paramedics checked him over to make sure that he was okay.


End file.
